


mornings

by dancingassassin



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsta., Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, cute for the sake of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingassassin/pseuds/dancingassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How mornings usually go in the trio's apartment. Alvin is a morning person. Ludger and Jude are not.</p><p>Gangsta. AU</p><p>written for sventmanifest</p>
            </blockquote>





	mornings

Ludger groaned slightly, hugging tighter onto Jude when he felt Alvin’s familiar hand on his shoulder. He could feel his older lover’s breath against his ear as he hunched over, close to Ludger’s good ear. Ludger scrunched his face up and tucked closer to Jude. He didn’t like mornings, he wanted to sleep in and stay in the warm blanket nest – though he realized his nest of blankets was mainly piled on Jude.

“C’mon kitten, time to get up…unless you want me cooking.” There was a hint of playfulness in Alvin’s voice, at least from what Ludger could pick up.

He grumbled and finally opened one eye, turning his head just enough to see Alvin. And there he was, fully dressed and looking sharp. How his lover managed to be a _morning person_ he’d never know. Ludger wasn’t and Jude _certainly_ wasn’t. But Ludger finally disentangled himself from Jude, keeping their younger, smaller lover tucked in the blankets. It was a cold morning and Jude didn’t need to get out of bed until Ludger finished in the shower.

He yawned as he stood up, Alvin’s too big shirt barely covering his ass while he stretched. He felt Alvin’s arms wrap around his waist, hands drifting down to squeeze his rear. He leaned in for a kiss, smiling into it.

“Morning.” His voice was rough from disuse. He didn’t speak often, but he liked to greet Alvin with his voice most mornings. He pulled back enough that he could sign, ‘just get the potatoes started while I shower?’ A pouty, hopeful look.

“On it, go on, kitten.” Alvin kissed Ludger’s forehead. “Go shower and then wake up Jude.”

Ludger genuinely didn’t take long in the shower, he never did. They only had limited hot water and he wanted to be sure there was still some for Jude. So he was quick, drying his hair and leaving it messy before tugging on his clothes. Alvin’s t-shirt was tossed into the hamper of dirty clothing in the corner of the bathroom. He adjusted his button-up and trousers before opening the bathroom door. He could smell the potatoes cooking in the kitchen and smiled slightly to himself as he went back to the bedroom.

Jude was still curled up in the blankets, mouth slightly parted. Ludger could see the lump of blankets that covered his lover rising and falling with each of his relaxed, even breaths. He didn’t really want to wake him, but they’d let him sleep in as long as they could. He crawled back onto the bed, kissing Jude’s forehead gently. He could feel the young doctor shifting under the blankets, feel his breath ghosting across his face. Bleary eyes opened and stared up at Ludger, barely open and very clearly not quite awake yet.

“Morning Jude.” Again, his voice was a bit rough. He sat back and signed, ‘Time to get up.’

He spotted the slightest bit of movement from Jude, immediately bringing his hand up to block his face. One of the pillows smacked into his arm and he chuckled under his breath. Jude was like this _every_ morning, so Ludger had learned to anticipate it. He waited for the younger to stop grumbling and groaning and hiding under the blankets.  Eventually, eyes peeked out again, significantly more alert now.

“…but it’s cold outside the blankets…”

Ludger chuckled and kissed Jude’s forehead again. ‘I’m making breakfast.’

Jude sat up slowly, blankets pooling around his waist. He was yawning, stretching. Good signs. He was getting up. Perhaps the promise of breakfast was getting him going? He couldn’t help but smile a bit deeper when he saw that Jude as wearing some of Ludger’s pajamas. They were too big on Jude, hanging off of him a little, and he knew when Jude stood they’d be too long on him. Ludger took Jude’s hands and helped him to his feet, giving him a brief hug and one more kiss before sending him on his way to the shower.

Jude was too cute.

Ludger made his way back to the kitchen to start making breakfast. The hash browns were coming along nicely, now all he needed to do was start some bacon and eggs. He didn’t always cook breakfast, but when he did he made sure they had something filling. They all had active jobs, so they needed protein and calories. There was a glass of water on the counter with his Celebrer pills sitting next to it. A pointed stare from Alvin and the quick sign of ‘please’ sent Ludger over to take them without question. He needed to stay healthy for his lovers – even if his medicine was stupid expensive.

There were arms around his waist as he cooked, Alvin cuddling up nice and close. It was a bit difficult to make sure the eggs were properly cooked when Alvin was draping against him, but he didn’t really mind. He adored having Alvin close. Even so…He turned to face Alvin, only to immediately be kissed. His eyes closed as he melted into the touch.

When he pulled back, he signed, ‘check on Jude? Sometimes he falls asleep in the shower.’

Alvin started laughing and nodded. “Yeah yeah, I’ll go check in on bunny. Can’t have him passing out in the shower and knocking his head on the faucet again.”

While Alvin was off checking in on Jude, Ludger finished cooking up the eggs and bacon, portioning everything out onto plates. Ludger glanced up when he could feel the floorboards shaking slightly from steps, seeing Alvin with Jude in tow. Alvin was biting back laughter, judging by how his expression and Jude looked about five seconds from falling asleep on the table.

And that’s when Ludger noticed that Jude was wearing a mishmash of their clothing. He had one a pair of Ludger’s trousers – too long in the leg, but about right in the waist. But he was wearing one of Alvin’s shirts and absolutely drowning in it. Over that, he had his regular coat.

Ludger put a hand over his mouth, trying to hide the tiny giggles that were trying to escape. He wasn’t entirely sure how Jude had managed to get dressed in an item of each of theirs, but it was possibly the cutest thing he’d ever seen. The image was going to stick with him for the rest of the day – it would definitely brighten everything.

He composed himself, then set the plates at the table. He’d make sure Jude changed before he went to work; it wouldn’t do for Jude to be tripping all over Balan’s clinic. Even if the image was cute. But for now, he’d just enjoy the time they had together before they went to their jobs.


End file.
